Severino Corbusier
Severino Corbusier (コオビュエシベリノ; Koobyue Shiberino) was the Ninth (Noveno) Espada, making his debut in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc by approaching Ren Yamatoro and Mizuki and defeating both of them, single-handedly. He, unlike many existing arrancar, wields two zanpakutō, seen sheathed at his left waist. It is rumored that Severino took one of the zanpakutō from a shinigami victim, to complement his own zanpakutō. Biography Little has been revealed of Severino's past, but he made an initial appearance in the chapter entitled King of Bone Hill, overwhelming Ren Yamatoro and Mizuki with relative ease in the Rukongai. He later disappeared, presumably to withdraw from Soul Society, and makes an appearance alongside Vampiro, approaching Captain Hide Yamatoro. After warning Hide as to Vampiro's power, he promptly left due to Vampiro overhearing and disapproving of Severino's conversation. Again, Severino appears out of the bloom, giving Hide, Michio and Zukia access to Adelio's throne room. Michio commented that Severino is on their side, though it remains unclear what his true agenda is. Personality and traits A more philosophical arrancar, Severino has an air of calmness and thought in his actions. Little else could be determined, at the moment. Although Severino has a lower number within the Espada, it is commonly attributed to his belief that fighting over a higher rank is pointless: he is already at the pinnacle of power by simply being in the Espada. Rarely short of something witty to say, Severino generally is not a welcomed member of the Espada, though he has his uses. Powers and abilities Severino has all of the powers typically associated with arrancar, though none of them are particularly exceptional, as of now. However, Severino's natural arrancar abiility is to interact with spirits that would rather remain hidden. With this ability, Severino was able to interrogate the shinigami zanpakutō spirit and forced it to do what he wants. Because of this, Severino knows shikai. Zanpakutō Two are found at Severino's waist, both sheathed on his left. Severino prefers not to use them unless the situation places him in a scenario where there is no other choice, in which he unsheathes one of the blades. The one he usually unsheathes first is a shinigami zanpakutō. It is rare for him to unsheath both blades, but it is presumed that his skill in dual-wielding blades of near equivalent length is, at least, noteworthy. Shikai The zanpakutō he took from a shinigami victim has the ability to snare a victim in a vine-like construct, allowing Severino to easily cut up his opponent with his zanpakutō. It is not known how resistant the snare is to attacks, but no one have been seen escaping from it. Severino has no need to say the name of this zanpakutō, or even the incantation for its release, since he can force it open upon his own whim. However, this zanpakutō's name has been revealed to be Mononoke. Appearances Second Coming of Aizen Arc * King of Bone Hill * Heaven's Scorn * Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh‎‎ * Numbers Behind the scenes * Le Corbusier was a famous Swiss architect.Famous Architects * The name Severino is derived from the name Severus, its roots traceable to the name Severo. Severus means "stern" in Latin.Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name SeverinoBehind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Severo * Severino had been mistakenly portrayed as an arrogant arrancar with a mouth full of things to say in his initial appearance in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. This accident has been corrected in a revision of the chapter. Notes and references Category:Articles by LaviBookman category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc